


This Plan Is Iffy At Best

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody thinks Rex is ridiculous, Flash Fiction, Gen, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Cody wonders for his brother's sanity sometimes
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 29





	This Plan Is Iffy At Best

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 33 for Cody and Rex?
> 
> 33\. "This isn’t exactly what I had in mind."
> 
> This was my first time really writing Cody and Rex

Cody loved his brothers. He would admit that to anyone who asked him if they asked him seriously. But sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. 

With his back pressed against the wall next to the door as Rex walked up to the camera droid, his movements a bit jerky and uncoordinated. And with a number of “Roger-Roger”s later, the doors slid open and he, Rex, and the six others with them slipped inside the fortress, the rest of them mimicking the 501st’s Captain’s jerky walk-cycle. They had to sneak in and get Commander Tano broken out, yes, but this... this plan _felt_ ridiculous. To be acting like droids dressed in Clone Armor while a handful of other droids were around them, donning their dead brothers’ armor.

“You know,” he uttered over his and Rex’s private comm. “When you said that you had a plan, **this isn’t exactly what I had in mind**.”

Rex snorted as the eight of them rounded the corner. “It worked last time, and it worked this time.”

“You’re literally the worst.”

“Because Wolffe would’ve come up with a better plan?” Rex prompted and Cody resisted the urge to groan.

 _“Yes,_ he would’ve, because he would’ve waited for General Koon.”

“He knows how to sit and stay and heel at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
